Crying Once Again
by Katie Luna
Summary: WARNING: I AM NOT done! Just opening it, if you haven't noticed this story is OBVISIOUSLY ABOUT Cosmo...YES this may be a Marysue, so don't read if you hate them.
1. Chapter 1

Title : "Crying Once Again"

By : Katie Luna

Rating : Not Sure Yet

---------------------------------------------

So what, this may be a mary-sue if you don't like them please go elsewhere.

----------------------------------

Chapter 1

Awaken From A Dream

She gasped for air quickly, awaken from her slumber. She sat up, breathing hard uncontrolably. She held her chest, starting to cry. She was over the edge in heartbreak, yet again. She placed her hands in her hair looking down on the ground. Everything she thought was everything she loved, was just another trick so it seemed.

Two, just that very night she had two dreams of the same person. Both different. She was shocked that deep inside she might even care about that person in her dream. Why! She said to herself, why why why! Why have this now? A thought ran through her head. Just that very night she asked God to put everything in his hands, and make everything alright. Was this it?

The two dreams she had was both basically her best friend coming to visit her in her real life, and they go on some weird adventure. The person she dreamt of, they meet along the way. And slowly and secretly growing in love with each other. This man she dreamt of was "happily" married, and that hurt her even more of dreaming of a taken man.

She remembered quite clearly of her and her friend who was named Phil, walking in this abondon house and Phil peeks through a hole in a door. He smiled and coax her over to him. Saying, "Hey! I found him, he's in here, I knew the little pixie was following us." She blushed looking through the hole, seeing the man she dreamt of, he opened the door knocking her on the ground and he fell on top of her, she giggled and he blushed, saying something stupid like he always does. She laughed even more and they looked into each others eyes about to kiss. Phil yelling to snap them out of it.

Finally in the dream as the night grew, the man she dreamt of and she said goodbye to Phil as he went home. The man offered to take her home. Making her smile the way there. At the doorstep she blushed, saying, "CENSORED NAME I-I can't do this, y-you're married...and, I think I am falling in love with you." he smiled making a sweet chibi face, "Yeah," he said, "but, suddenly, I don't want to be anymore, I think I am falling in love with you too...well, actually I was already in love with you." he blushed, "But I tried to hide it, but I can't anymore..." with that they kissed on the lips.

That was the end of the first dream. The second started with them making love. She blushed at the thought, but loved it so much. And the end of it she bared his child.

She beat herhand on the bed. Cursing to herself. I am losing all my trust and hope with everyone, I cannot, I CAN'T try and go for this. But all night long the dreams bugged her continuously. It made her sick, very sick. In the morning she realized she had actually made her sick.

She slowly got out of bed, ready to see what was up in her real life world today, nothing much...10 a.m. her mother cooking breakfast. She felt sick of the thought of eatting. As she went to the living room, her pekingese puppy Pepper greeted her with a smile. That made her feel a little better.When it was breakfast time, she didn't hardly eat anything. She was so sick. She excused herself and apologized to her mother for not eatting and went on to her room. She turned on her fan lying down, trying to just sleep the day over like she always does to escape the pain. But everytime she closed her eyes, she had visions on the dream.

She said to herself, alright...I'll watch T.V. then. She turned on her television, AND WOULDN'T YOU KNOW IT! THERE was the man she dreamt of. She begged herself not to watch, but she did anyway, falling deeper in love. She on her laptop, online to her gaia avatar changing the name and hairstyle. Looking for forum topics of him, seen she didn't find any, she made her own. After that, she decided her naughty side was getting to her. So she went to and looked for sexual fanfiction of him. She was a little satisfied. But tried to get HIM out of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :

Telling of the Dream

Later that day, all she could think about was him. She dropped small hints about him to her friend Phil, who CLEARLY had no clue who she was talking about. She laughed at the thought of how blond he was. She wondered, why is she even giving these hints! What makes these dreams so damned special? As she was talking with her friend, she remembered her past lover. Who she knew now was just a waste of time. "Simon..." she sighed sadly. Simon was someone she really and truly cared about, but was left to crash and burn for it.

Other mistakes ketprunning through her head. She knew her chances ofhelp with her friend Phil were clearlyvery small, and getting smaller by the minute. She hated herself for that. Cursingat herself once again.She looked up and saw a picture of her future daughter which cheered her up a little bit. Then she triedlooking at the picture of herdaughter seeing if she looks any like him. Clearly she had his sillyness. Chibi Chibi's hair color was always aproblem for her.Damnit, how can brown and green makedark pinkish red like hers. Maybe her hair is just like that way. But she had her eyes as always.She frowned seeing the only thingChibi Chibi hadthat was his was his sillyness and maybe herchibi smile.

But the child, the child she bared him inthe 2nd dream. Looked ALOT like him. She remembered that she called the child Telulu. She had green hair just like him. And green eyes also like him. Telulu, she thought...could she be born into the future? She frowned at the thought. Not like the dreams would ever come true anywho.

She sighed at her friend who was still VERY clueless. She slapped her head, and sighed.


End file.
